Being right
by Strawberry-Green-Girl
Summary: A one-Shot about Ron and Seamus. Ah yes, and Harry being right. hehe, XD


Ron knew Harry was talking to him, but he wasn't listening to him. HE wasn't even looking at him. His eyes had far more important matters to attend to, such as staring at the sandy-haired Irish boy settled in an armchair by the fireplace.

Seamus had a potions book in his lap, and was trying to study for a difficult potions test the following day, but Ron could tell he was having trouble concentrating. His eyes would wander away from the book every so often, but then he would blink and return to the book. Moments later, his eyes would wander again, or he would fiddle with one f he rings on his fingers, or he would merely stare at the ceiling, but he would always return to the book, if only for a few seconds. Finally the boy closed the book heavily, and leaned his head back. He tilted it slightly to le left in Ron and Harry's direction, his eyes wandering until they met Ron's. The redhead looked away quickly. When he looked up again, the Irish boy was looking at the ceiling, a smile decorating his tantalizing lips.

Ron was suddenly snapped out of his gaze, quite literally, when Harry snapped his fingers in his ear. Ron whipped his head around.

"Are you even listening to me Ron?" he asked. "Or are you too busy ogling at Seamus?" he raised an amused eyebrow when the tips of Ron's ears turned red.

"I wasn't ogling at him," he muttered, turning his head to look at the opposite window, noticing it was dark outside. He turned again looking around to see that Harry, Seamus, and himself were the only ones left in the common room.

"Time flies when you're immersed in the art of not paying attention, eh mate?" Harry smiled knowingly.

"Shut up…" Ron mumbled, turning back toward Seamus to hide his amused smile.

"Whatever you say," Harry smirked and got up. "I'm heading to bed. You coming?" he asked. Ron shook his head. Harry shrugged and retreated up to the dorms. Ron returned to staring at Seamus, now free from any possible interruptions. The redhead looked at the sandy-haired teen more intently. He was just so… pretty, with his big blue eyes, and nearly unnoticeable feminine features. He was marveling over the boys light dusting of freckles (unlike his own mass attack of angel kisses" when they made eye contact again. This time Ron didn't look away. They stared at each other for a moment before Seamus got up, walked over, and sat himself right in Ron's lap. Ron skipped red ears and went right into a full blush, admiring the Seamus's confidence.

"Erm, hey," Ron mumbled.

"Hey," Seamus said, his Irish accent dancing off his tongue. They sat in silence. Ron took a deep breath and snaked his arms around the Irish boy's slender waist. He sighed contently and leaned against the redhead, putting an arm around his neck and resting a hand on his chest.

"So… You were studying for a potions test," Ron commented in a feeble attempt to make conversation, though it was unnecessary at this point.

"Yeah…" Seamus replied. "I was trying, but I got distracted."

"By what?"

"By you." Ron inhaled sharply. He looked into the glassy blue eyes of the boy on top of him.

"Really? And why is that?" Ron asked, a smile inevitably making its way on to his face.

"I dunno… You're just so cute," Seamus said, sighing. "Your hair, your eyes, your freckles, your nose, just… you," Seamus finished, content with his answer.

"Funny," Ron mused. "I was thinking the same thing about you." He put his hand on the back of the other boy's neck, pulling his face closer, and showing that he had guts too. Seamus didn't hesitate closing the remaining space between them in a gentle kiss.

They shared several kisses, starting gentle, but getting rougher as they progressed. Finally, their lips slammed together and stayed together. Seamus swiped his tongue across Ron's bottom lip, asking permission, but Ron didn't open up, teasing the boy on top of him. Seamus sharply exhaled, bringing his hands down to Ron's sides. As soon as Ron felt the fingers tickling him, he laughed. Seamus took this open opportunity to slide his tongue into Ron's mouth, but he didn't complain. 'Clever,' Ron thought, smirking, and kissing back.

They explored each other's mouths, swiping over every nook, cranny, and flat surface at least once. Ron's hands made their way under Seamus's shirt, resting on his bare hips, and Seamus was in the process of blindly unbuttoning the redhead's shirt, never breaking the kiss. Ron felt a sudden draft when all of the buttons were undone, and Seamus's warm hands immediately traveled up his back. Then, nimble hands pushed the shirt down his arms, removing it completely. Ron shivered at the sudden exposure to cold air, but warmed quickly since they were in front of the fire. Ron felt Seamus smile at the sudden movement, and shifted his position so that he was straddling Ron's lap, and tangled his hands in his hair.

Ron gasped when Seamus's erection grinded against his own, and involuntarily pulled his head back. His Irish companion was grinning widely, and moved to kissing his neck, sucking at the skin, and nibbling slightly, no doubt leaving a love bite. Then he moved to Ron's collar bone, kissing and slightly sucking. Ron couldn't suppress a small moan of pleasure, then felt Seamus undoing his belt buckle.

"You know something, mate?" Ron asked breathily.

"What's that?" Seamus asked, looking up, but continuing to struggle with the belt.

"I think it's only fair that you lose some clothes too," Ron raised his eyebrows, eyes glinting. Seamus smirked and paused in his struggle.

"You're right," he said, smirking and kissing Ron on the lips. "After all, what use am I to you if I'm fully clothed?"

"My point exactly," Ron said cheekily, and started at the buttons on Seamus's shirt, while the other boy went back to removing Ron's trousers.

Ron had just succeeded in removing the Irish boy's shirt when he jumped out of the redheads lap and pulled the trousers down to his ankles, pulled them off completely, then cast them aside and took off his own. He got back on to Ron's lap, grinding against his crotch. Ron arched slightly, grinding back, and causing both of them to moan. He noted that their hard-on's were only separated by the thin fabric of their boxers. He pulled Seamus into another kiss, and slipped his fingers into the elastic waistband, resting them between the elastic, and his hips. Seamus copied the action, but going a bit further, putting his hands at the junction where the legs and hips connect. They continued one-upping each other, going up to their elbows and going out the other side until they slipped off.

Ron pulled away from the kiss and just marveled at the boy in front of him. He was just so beautiful. Messy-in-a-sexy-way sandy hair, toned chest, flat stomach… The flickering fire bathed him in a warm orange glow, illuminating his flawless features.

"So," Ron took a deep breath. "Are we gonna do this?" he asked. As soon as he asked, it became an awkward teenager moment.

"Do you want to?"

"Well do YOU want to?"

"I want to if you want to."

"Well I don't want to if you don't want to."

"Do you want to?"

"Do YOU?"

"Yes," they said in unison and laughed.

"Then lets do it," Seamus whispered. So they did.

There was no giddy blow job or mutual masturbation beforehand. They got right to business. In a quick swift motion, Ron switched their position on the couch so that he was on Seamus. He may have some shy moments, but he was not bottoming. He cast a lubrication charm on himself and got into position. He rested his head on Seamus's shoulder, who was now facing away from him.

"Are you ready?" he whispered. Seamus nodded, bracing himself by gripping the sofa. Ron placed his hands on the other boy's slender hips, and began to push himself in, just a little bit to start. He heared Seamus draw in a sharp breath.. Ron paused, wondering if he should ease in, or go in all at once. He breathed in after a moment and decided on choice two.

Quickly, he pushed himself completely in, moaning as the warmth engulfed him, and drawing a gasp from Seamus.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Ron asked franticly, holding tighter to his hips.

"No," Seamus breathed. "Keep going."

Ron obliged, pulling almost all the way out, and then thrusting back in with a pleasured sigh. He started slowly, but got faster and more rhythmic as he went on. He knew he hit Seamus's prostate when Seamus gave a moaning sigh, and threw his head back, resting his head on Ron's shoulder and kissed his neck. Ron was getting close, so he wrapped his long fingers around Seamus's rock hard member, and began stroking in time with his thrusts. Their breath got heavy and shallow, and Ron was so close to climax, that his movements were becoming more and more eratic, and his thrusts and strokes were no longer in synch.

Ron came hard, crying out in pure pleasure. Seamus followed moments later, releasing on the couch. Ron pulled out completely and they fell on to the couch together. Ron waved his wand and the mess disappeared. As their breathing slowed, they heard a soft chuckle coming from the stairs. It was Harry.

"I love being right," he said, before disappearing back upstairs.


End file.
